


Lil Drabbl [Light's Temple]

by dontmineit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Temple, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmineit/pseuds/dontmineit
Summary: Time to find a mystical altar and ask for the one thing you want most in lifeKinda old so- bluh





	Lil Drabbl [Light's Temple]

The ornate shrine was old and crumbling, coated with moss and vines. - creeped closer, admiring the beautifully carved patterns, worn with time. They entered the monument, confusedly eyeing the plain stone statue at the end. It was a simply carved piece, that looked out of place in the richly decorated shrine. It depicted a figure with four wings. Two tucked close to the body, as if hiding, and two opened gently, as if beckoning them in. One thing about the statue irked -, it had no head, instead there was a clean cut with a simply cut circle, showing the spine of the creature. - reached into their bag, pulling out their offering. It was a crisp apple, gently bruised from the hard journey. They placed it on the floor in front of the statue and kneeled, praying for their deepest, most secret desire.

There was a flash of light that filled the shrine. A shape appeared over the statue, glowing with a gentle light. It rested on the neck of the statue. The spirit spoke gently, with the shape pulsing and glowing with every word. 

“I’m sorry, but I cannot give you Doritos, it’s 163.”

**Author's Note:**

> lolol get trolled why did i do this


End file.
